


Where Only the Nonsense Makes Sense

by DeansP1e



Series: An Attempt of Horror [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Weird, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, my first true horror work, yeah i guess this is what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansP1e/pseuds/DeansP1e
Summary: This was inspired by Youtube user's Ya like jazz?'s comment on "a journey into ai generated rooms", from one week ago.
Series: An Attempt of Horror [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194737
Kudos: 1





	Where Only the Nonsense Makes Sense

**Author's Note:**

> for this story, bolded means making a choice

As you open the door, your eyes fall onto the bed in the middle of the room. The blankets look creased and wrinkle-free despite it curving and bending in odd angles and it seems to merge into the mattress itself. The headboard looks like it's been copy and pasted into existence while the pillow looks like a strange smudge against a white canvas. It feels hard and has a familiar feeling of plastic. 

Next is the night table. Upon first glance, it looks normal; with white paint and three drawers. Upon closer inspection, however, the table itself is warped and bent in odd corners. You've seen plenty of odd architectural designs, sure, but this couldn't possibly hold anything- much less open.

The window to the left wall simply shows nothing. The world outside is nowhere to be found and is replaced with a vast sea of incomprehension. The color is something your brain couldn't ever understand; You look away.

The walls are painted sky blue; It's pleasing to the eye. The corners of each wall blur and cast odd shadows every which way. You turn and count the walls: there are 7.

Finally, you look over to the lamp closest to the door. The lampshade itself is bent impossibly around the staff. It merges into the wall. You decide to look inside for a lightbulb: there is none. In fact, like the outside of the window, there's more nothing. You put the lampshade back down.

What do you do?

|Sit on the bed| **|Try to open the night table|** |Look outside the window again| |Try to turn off the lamp|

You observe the night table as you get close to it again: it has scratches and signs of it trying to be opened before, and, sure enough, when you pull on one of the drawer handles, the drawer refuses to budge and the handle comes off. 

The handle is antiquated, round, and brass; heavy enough to be a weapon and light enough to throw fast.  You put the handle in your pocket, despite deciding against it.

What do you do now?

|Sit on the bed| |Look outside the window again| **|Try to turn off the lamp|**

You move towards the lamp, but when you get there, you get the sense of dread as you gaze into the lampshade, a sense that wasn't there before. Nevertheless, you look for a string or switch to turn off the lamp; finding none, you turn away.

What do you do now?

|Sit on the bed| **|Look outside the window again|**

Somehow, you get the feeling that looking outside would be bad for your health.

Finding nothing else to do, you sit on the bed, which is somehow soft and hard at the same time, and you wonder how anyone could sleep on it. Despite that, you find it comfortable enough to lean back on your hands and to cross your legs.

You get the sense of dread again, softer this time, and yet, all the more stronger. All these conflicting feelings hurt your brain, so you shift your weight onto your left hand and raise your right to your forehead to hold it.

You sit like that until your headache goes away. It feels like hours have gone by, but when you look at your watch, it's only been ten minutes. You lower your hand again and shift your weight back onto two hands.

Eventually, you decide to get up and brush yourself off.

What do you do now?

 **|Exit the room|** |Look around some more|

Deciding you've had enough, you go back the way you came; through the door. You close the door behind you, and in front of you are two paths: One straight, and one curving to the left.

The straight path contains benches and plants next to several doors, they seem like waiting areas.

The left path contains carts of food and ~~dead bodies~~ friendly people. Somehow the left path doesn't seem good for your health.

You contemplate the way you came: the left path was a harrowing adventure, but who knows how nerve-wracking the straight hallway is.

What do you do now?

 **|Take the left path|** |Take the straight path|

You decide to go back the way you came, not wanting to deal with this any longer. You walk through the carts and past the ~~bodies~~ people, careful not to step on anything, lest you risk pain.

The path you take is a long one, and eventually, you hear the unmistakable crunch of a spider being stepped on, and another, and another, until each step you take is on a spider. You look ahead, and where once was a door, now there is a wall of spiders.

Thoroughly freaked out, you turn around and hurriedly walk back to the intersection.

Since the left path is now blocked by spiders, you decide to take the straight path. Well. It wasn't much of a choice.

As you walk, you notice the benches twist and turn every which way; some benches somehow blending into the wall, and others look like an afterthought in a painting. It is now that you notice the lack of shadows from the benches. It's altogether too much for you to comprehend; you look away.

You then focus on the plants. They're not much to look at and they're the only normal thing you've seen since you've... appeared? got here? It doesn't matter, because it freaks you out more than the oddities you've seen.

The doors remind you of home. Where is home anyway? You don't exactly know, but you do know that the doors are plaster white and have brass handles. However, one of the doors is missing a handle.

What do you do now?

|Continue to the clearing up ahead| |Look at your watch| |Sit on a bench| **|Put the handle on the door|**

You remember that you have a handle in your pocket, and, excitedly, you take it out and put it on the outline of the handle on the door. Somehow, when you let go of the handle, it stays in place. Finally! Progress!

You open the door, and...nothing. The door opens to a black void of nothing. 

Dejected, you close the door, and turn back to the hallway.

What do you do now?

|Continue to the clearing up ahead| **|Look at your watch|** |Sit on a bench|

You have a thought to look at your watch, and you decide to go with it. You look down at the face of it, and somehow, you've spent an hour in this hallway. It didn't feel like an hour, but who knows? You thought it was hours in the room but it was only ten minutes. Why would it not be the opposite?

With no time to waste, you walk to the clearing, where there are two exit signs; one pointing to a pit on the left and the other pointing to a door on the right.

It seems like an obvious choice.

 **|Walk right|** |Walk left|

And sure enough, you walk to the right. The walk is, again, long and straightforward, but you get the sense of something staring at you. When you turn around, however, there's nothing and the sense goes away.

You furrow your eyebrows and turn around, but when you do, you only see a black void in front of you. You reach out your hand to touch it and it feels cold, almost a little too cold. You retract your hand before something happens to it. You try to sniff it, but when you do, you hear the rushing of water. You sigh, and turn around yet again, walking back to the clearing.

This time, you don't stop, you keep walking towards the pit, stopping just before. You lean over it and spit, counting the seconds before you hear it hit a puddle of water or the ground. It turns out it was ten seconds or just about 500 feet. It's a long way and would certainly kill you if you fell.

You do see, however, a shoddily made wood bridge that looks like it would fall if you stepped on it, but with the way things have been going, you don't know if it would or not.

Just ahead of the pit lies the Abyss. You know that if you fell into it, you would either be lost forever or go home. You don't know if you want to take that chance or not.

What do you do now?

|Jump down| **|Walk around the pit using the bridge|**

Your preservation instincts kick in as you decide that, no, you don't want to die. The bridge creaks as you step on it but otherwise doesn't fall. Putting more weight onto it reveals the same. Nonetheless, you hurry across it, exhaling a breath you didn't know you were holding in as you step off the bridge.

You're on the other side of the pit, what do you do?

**|Jump into the Abyss|**

Seeing no other option other than going back, you say your last prayer before closing your eyes and stepping off the edge. You hear rather than feel the wind rushing past you, the noise rattling your head. You make to scream but you're moving too fast to hear yourself. You want to open your eyes but you know that doing so would make them hurt.

You wake up.

You're safe.

Nothing's going to hurt you.


End file.
